


A Midnight Visit

by dulestric



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Sakusa Needs a Hug, christmas drabble, midnight hours, ominai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulestric/pseuds/dulestric
Summary: Have a late Christmas ominai drabble because I felt inclined to write on a Christmas night haha-Enjoy!
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Amanai Kanoka/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 30





	A Midnight Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Have a late Christmas ominai drabble because I felt inclined to write on a Christmas night haha- 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakusa didn’t expect much from Christmas this year, much like the last year and the year prior. To him, it was the day where the most people are out in the city with their partner on the star-lit night, prepared for a dinner and casual stroll. And with all the people, he’d... rather stay inside.

It wasn’t that he didn’t have a partner—oh no—he got that covered. Only problem is that she was hundreds of miles away in Tokyo while he was in Osaka. Despite both his and Amanai’s busy volleyball schedules, they still managed their long distance relationship, visiting whichever’s apartment was more convenient every month when they got the chance, having daily phone calls, texts, and video calls.

Though in the time they’ve been dating (which was about four years now, they’ve been friends for longer), they haven’t been able to match their schedules to meet for Christmas since their first year. It didn’t bother them too much, since they could just do video calls, and it wasn’t like Christmas was a necessary holiday to begin with in Japan.

But for this Christmas in particular, Amanai said she wouldn’t be able to video call, since her team wanted her to join them at some indoor party. He was understanding, but that didn’t make him any less... _upset? disappointed?_ He didn’t know how to describe it. She at least said she would call him, to which eased him a bit.

At 12 o’clock, while Sakusa was laying in bed on his phone in anticipation, he gets a phone call from a caller ID called _“Kanoka”_. He picks it up almost immediately.

_“Merry Christmas, Kiyoomi! I love youuu!”_ Amanai greeted. He could practically hear her smile.

Sakusa chuckled. _“I love you too. Merry Christmas, Kanoka.”_

There was a brief silence on the phone, and Sakusa could hear a faint sound of a breeze from Kanoka’s end. _“Are you outside right now? It’s cold in Tokyo, you could catch a—“_ There was a knock on his door that paused him mid-sentence. _“—cold.”_ He figured it was some Christmas seller, so he didn’t bother to get up the first time, but when the knocking continued, he told into the phone that he’d call back, and trudged his way to the door.

Readying his typical _“I don’t want your services.”_ at the tip of his tongue, he opened the door. But to his surprise, it wasn’t a seller. It was Amanai, dressed in layers and a red scarf to combat the cold. Her nose and ears were tinged red from walking in the cold, Sakusa assumes.

_“Hi! Surprised to see me?”_ Her breath came out in puffs of cold air as she pulled a smile for her boyfriend that she travelled six hours by train on Christmas Eve for. If it wasn’t dark outside, it would have been easy to tell she was nearly drained.

_“Wh—“_ he was more in shock as he looked at her, head to toe, to make sure he wasn’t imagining things from missing his girlfriend too much (or something like that).

_“I’m cold, let me in already!”_ She pushed her way inside, shoving Sakusa back a bit and closed the door behind her. Without the moonlight from the outside, it was quite difficult to see, but she took off her shoes, scarf, and two layers of jackets, setting them aside. She motioned for a hug, but paused. _“Do I need to shower or something or...?”_

Too tired to think straight, he shook his head. _“No need. Come here.”_ Sakusa took her by the wrists and pulled her arms around his waist for a hug, which Amanai gladly fell into, and with relative ease. He pressed against the wall for support, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. _“Thanks for coming.”_ He said, barely over a whisper into her ear.

Amanai loosened her grip to face Sakusa. She gave a chaste peck on his bottom lip and smiled. _“Anytime.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I coulda put more detail into but,,, that's all I got XD 
> 
> I'm on Twitter @dulestric_ if you wanna see more of this ominai and haikyuu brainrot! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! See y'all in 2021!


End file.
